dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Eobard Thawne (Arrowverse)
After killing Nora Allen, inadvertently resulting in him losing his powers and being stranded in the past, Thawne realized he needed the Flash's speed to go back to his own time."Out of Time" To that end, he orchestrated an elaborate plan involving the murder of Tess Morgan and impersonating scientist Harrison Wells after stealing the scientist's DNA with futuristic technology. Under the guise of Wells, Thawne started STAR Labs and sped up Wells' research by five years, all to further his own goal."Tricksters" He kept a close watch on Barry,"Things You Can't Outrun" and deliberately let the particle accelerator at S.T.A.R. collapse to create the Flash"The Sound and the Fury". When Barry's powers emerged, "Wells" immediately positioned himself as mentor to assist in the development of his powers"Pilot" Despite regaining his abilities back and being numerous times faster than Barry, Eobard's connection to the Speed Force was unstable. He continued to train Barry in hopes that he will be fast enough to create a wormhole to allow him to return back to his time. Eobard was erased from existence when Eddie Thawne kills himself, causing a black hole to emerge from the wormhole. "Fast Enough" Flashpoint After Barry traveled back in time and prevented his mother's murder, "The Race of His Life" Eobard was subsequently taken into the altered present time and made prisoner. He taunted his adversary about the consequences of tampering with the timeline, dubbing the new one "Flashpoint", and was proven correct as Barry's memories of the original timeline started to fade away. Ultimately deciding he needed to undo the change, Barry was forced to release Eobard and return him to the night of Nora's murder in order to allow him to execute it and set the timeline back to its prior version. After doing so, however, Eobard once again taunted Barry by stating everything would not be exactly the same as before the Flashpoint, and fled."Flashpoint" Legion of Doom Eobard acquired knowledge of an event in his future and sought to change it by travelling throughout time to collect relics, and form partnerships with various individuals to further his own goals, such as Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn. | Powers = * : By duplicating the reaction of the accident that made Barry Allen become the Flash, Eobard's physiology was altered, granting him access to the extradimensional energy source for all speedsters' powers called the Speed Force."The Man in the Yellow Suit" ** : Eobard is capable of moving at superhuman speeds, appearing as only a blur to the naked eye. He was initially much faster than The Flash. Eobard can also generate great amounts of physical force through the kinetic energy he creates by moving at superhuman speed. His speed lets him channel the force he generates into powerful strikes, able to propel targets several feet. ** : Because of his great speed, Eobard's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger instantly. He is capable of easily reacting to attacks from The Flash. ** : Eobard's agility, balance and bodily coordination are far superior to the finest human athlete. He is able to make sharp turns while moving at superhuman speed, without losing balance. ** : Eobard possesses superhuman stamina, which allows him handle the stress of running at superhuman speed, without getting tired or weak. ** : Eobard possesses enhanced durability due to his body being adapted to the effects of moving at super-speed. He is able to recover from attack and exertion much quicker than normal humans, and was hardly fazed by a great fall from the roof of the S.T.A.R. Labs building. ** : Eobard possesses a degree of enhanced strength. He was strong enough to throw the Flash several yards away with one arm. He has also repeatedly been shown able to easily restrain, or even pick up a full-grown man with a single hand, by their necks."Legion of Doom" ** : Eobard is capable of healing at a rate much quicker and efficiently than regular humans."The Trap" ** : Eobard's brain is able to process information at a highly accelerated rate, which allows him to perceive time and events in slow motion, as well as take in and process large amounts of information. ** : Eobard's speed extends to his senses, allowing him to see and hear normally when moving at increased speed, even when moving at super-speed, where this would normally be impossible. ** : Eobard's body generates a powerful red electricity when he is moving at super speed. He is capable of utilizing it to enhance his strikes, and focusing the electricity to make his eyes glow bright red. The great amounts of electricity generated from his body can cause nearby electronics to glitch and fluctuate. ** : Eobard can vibrate his molecular structure at various levels to achieve various effects. He can accelerate the molecules in his throat to distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice. *** : Eobard can vibrate his cells, making his body intangible. He frequently uses this power to vibrate his entire body to conceal his identity from others. *** : Eobard can vibrate any part of his body so fast, that he can phase through people or objects. By vibrating his hand he is able to phase it directly through a person's chest, killing them. ** : Eobard can use his speed to make it appear as if he's in two places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. ** : Eobard can move fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing him to travel through time. *** : By shifting momentarily back in time, Eobard is able to essentially "clone" himself by creating a time remnant, a version of himself from either his past or future. As each one is as real as the other, it allows Eobard to overwhelm enemies with multiple copies of himself."Aruba" ** : Barry can use his speed to generate air flow as vacuums. By rotating his arms at super speed, Eobard is capable of creating instense vortexes of wind, strong enough to send Firestorm flying blocks away."Rogue Air" | Abilities = * ** ** * * : "Wells" was never injured during the particle accelerator explosion, but has taken advantage of the incident to legitimize his fake paralysis. He also murdered Simon Stagg in order to keep him from exploiting Barry's abilities, keeping this murder a secret from his colleagues. * : Unlike Barry, Eobard does not rely on his speed to win fights. He was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to wear down his opponent. He was able to easily defeat Barry in hand-to-hand combat twice. While temporarily deprived of his speed, Eobard's fighting skills allowed him to temporarily hold his own against the Arrow in a fight."Rogue Air" * : Eobard is able to instill fear in others, which is accompanied by his glowing red eyes, and ability to vibrate his vocal chords, to alter his voice into a deep growl."Grodd Lives" * * : Eobard is an expert tactician, as he was able to come up with plans to help Barry Allen defeat the many meta-humans he faced. He also managed to prevent Barry and the rest of his team from figuring out that he was the Reverse-Flash. | Weaknesses = * : Thawne is not in full control of his powers which fluctuate erratically. | Equipment = * Costume Ring | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Eobard Thawne is portrayed by Matt Letscher. Tom Cavanagh portrays the character bearing the likeness of Harrison Wells for the majority of The Flash's first season. * While accessing the Speed Force, Thawne's eyes glow red. * While his natural hair color is blond, when impersonating Wells, Thawne's hair is dark brown. *Though Eobard's first appearance occurs in "Pilot", his first chronological appearance (from his perspective) occurs in "Potential Energy". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = * IMDb Character Page: Harrison Wells }} Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:S.T.A.R. Labs staff members Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Displaced Category:Flash Supporting Cast